


Breakfast and a Show - August 23, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Series: Breakfast and a Show [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 3





	Breakfast and a Show - August 23, 2020

Another breakfast in the Great Hall. It had healed itself overnight following the epic battle of Brian the Obvious Murderer and Cho (Killer) (Ghost). His action station was quiet, and Ricardo did his best to make ice cream, but his eyebrows just never wiggled the same now that his partner-in-crime was gone.

It was into this relative quiet that Kim and Sequoia, from the Fanatical Fics Podcasting Balcony, could be heard arguing. Since it was a quiet day and no show had yet taken place, their mood was a little....tense.

"Sequoia, clearly you are just not on board with the best ships anymore," Kim said.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I DON'T KNOW MY SHIPS. IT'S NOT LIKE THIS IS AVATAR!" Sequoia said, going into CAPSLOCK MODE.

"I'm just saying, Drarry is the best ship," Kim replied meekly.

With that sentence, Draco suddenly stood up, and ran over to Harry, and began snogging him senseless.

"CLEARLY YOU ARE WRONG. IT IS DRAMIONE!" Sequoia fired back.

Draco dropped Harry like a bad habit, ran to Hermione and began snogging like his life depended on it.

"But let's be real, Dron is hilarious because it doesn't make sense," Kim said.

Draco let go over Hermione and grabbed Ron, beginning to snog.

"DRAMIONE!"

"Drarry"

"DRINNY!"

"Dron"

"DRO!" 

When Sequoia (Capslock) yelled DRO, they finally heard over their ruckus the Great Hall's murmering. They looked to see Draco trying to hold onto Cho (Ghost), and try to snog her.

"Is Draco okay? Someone help that boy!" Kim shouted.

"I'll help him....DROYLE!" Sequoia shouted, and Draco ran over and began snogging Goyle.

I wonder if this is happening every time we shout a pairing? Let's test it," Kim said, continuing. "Drape!"

Draco dropped Greg and began running to the head table toward Professor Snape.

"I take it back, I take it back! Dramione! Dramione!" Kim shouted. 

Draco stopped midstep, turned and ran toward Hermione.

"We hope that you enjoy your birthday present, Sequoia. You can now cause a ship to happen just be saying its name," Salazar Slytherin (Ghost) said.

"But I was doing it too?" Kim said.

"Oh, I helped out this one time just for fun. It helped the show along," Godric Gryffindor (Ghost) said. He and Ghost Slytherin then began making out.

"That was quite the show, 60 points to Gryffindor!" Dumbledore shouted.

(A.N: Happy Birthday Sequoia!!)


End file.
